Hard lessons
by Dark1992
Summary: What if Christian had an adoptive daughter? How it would change his relationship with Ana? And how would the girl change him? Very OC.


AN: Don't own anything.

* * *

Catherine

"Cath! Time for school!" Christian shouts through the door and I just grunt and turn in my bed in vague attempt to defend myself against the sun which shine through the door. This day just couldn't start any better. Not only the new school year is just starting today but in addition to my torture I have to be woken by a Greek God who happens to be my adoptive father and who I happened just have a hot sex dream including me being one of his subs (yes, my adoptive father happens to like sex little more rough than most of the population and is also a control freak) and by the wetness between my legs my monthly cycle came four days sooner than it should have... Great! Mr. Jones will be certainly very happy when she will come to do my bed. As if this day couldn't be any more embarrassing.

"Catherine! Wake the hell up!" He is now standing in my room, barking at me like a wild dog. No, the fuck, how can this be so turn on? I will have to talk about this with Dr. Flynn on our next session.

"I don't feel well, I think that I will just stay in bed today." I murmur and close my eyes again in vague hope that he will let me be. Of course he doesn't.

"No way, it's your first day of your last year on high school. You get up immediately." He says and before I have the chance to stop him he grabs the hem of my blanket and yanks it off of me effectively showing the red pool between my legs.

"What the ... " He starts saying but then stops himself realising the situation. "I will wait for you downstairs... and tell to change your bed... I told you, taking the shot you wouldn't have this problem..." He trails of but seeing my face he quickly excites the room.

Great, this is just great. Now the chance that he will see more in me than just a little girl is even further. Not that there was one anyway... Christian is in brown haired, skinny and well behaved and I certainly don't fill that bill at all with my dirty blond hair, sharp mouth and ass like a horse. Damn why do I have to be so attracted to him? Damn him that he felt responsible for me after my mothers death, damn my fucking mother that she killed herself after he ended the contract, damn me and my fucking obsession with candy and ice cream, damn this whole world. If my mother hadn't met him I would live happily in our little house without a knowledge that somewhere in the United States lives a sex god but no, she had to go to that damn conference, meet him and fall in love him so that we had to move to this city just so she could be closer to him.

"You have five minutes and than I am dragging you out" I hear Christian yell from downstairs.

I quickly pull my old jeans and my favourite T-shirt both H&M and as usually ignore the part of my garderobe where the Louis Vuitton, D&G and other big marks are. I know that it drives Christian nuts that the only thing I was willing accept was a new laptop and phone (since I simply can't resist anything from that half eaten apple) but its the way I am. I was raised like a normal girl and I intend to die like one too. Of course that I wear the appropriate gowns when there is a party I attend with him or somebody from family but when I go to school I wear what I am comfortable in, even if it earns me many dirty remarks from those idiots in that posh building Christian insisted that I attend when he got my custody two years ago, saying that being his daughter I simply can't attend the normal school.  
I quickly put some mascara on and grab my backpack and my phone and I head downstairs.  
When I enter the kitchen Christian raise eyebrows but doesn't comment, he knows too well that this is a battle that he can't win although he tried quite hard for last two years before finally giving in.

"Good morning Catherine, as usual?" greats me warmly and I a, reminded of the disaster I made on the expensive sheets, this is so embarrassing and suddenly I am not hungry at all.

"I will pass today, thank you." I smile and brace myself for Christians tantrum.

"What?" And here we goes...  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, there is no way you won't eat anything." He growls and his beautiful eyes blazes with anger.

"Well there is, I am not eating." I shrug and head to the elevator, leaving him behind.  
The elevators door open just in time he catches with me, big brown bag in his hand. Two years and he still isn't accustomed to my eating issues.

"If you will not eat your breakfast than take this, Mr. Jones made you your favourite sandwich, if get hungry later. Please Cath." He adds, giving me the bag. It's funny how bossy can turn to sweat in mere minutes. I wonder if he is like this with his submissive too...maybe I could ask Melanie when she comes this weekend...

"I will take you to school okay?" Christians voice pulls me out of my reverie the second time today and its just morning. Seriously, what's wrong with me?

"No, thanks. I want to take a little walk." I say and shockingly, he simply nods.

"Have a good day than. I will see you in the evening than." He says and wave at me when he gets in the Audi with Taylor already waiting for him.

The day pass surprisingly quickly and soon I find myself on my way to the gym for my lesson of kick-box. I started just few months ago and for now I managed to keep it from my "daddy" so I am quite proud of myself.

"Hello Catherine, feel ready to have your ass kicked of?" My trainer asks smirking.

"You wish." I return with smile. I love this sessions, sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me from failing deep in self harming again. Josh, my trainer isn't just great kick-boxer but also a great listener and one of the few people I actually can call friend. Of course I can't tell him everything because if I did he wouldn't talk to me anymore knowing how actually fucked up I am but I can talk with him about guys or latest gossip and just feel normal and that means a lot for me. Even Christian doesn't do this, I wish he did but he doesn't. He makes sure my grades are passable, that I eat enough and that I have everything I need but I don't think he actually cares about me, I think that he does all of it just because he feels guilty. He thinks that he robbed me of my family which is bulshit, my mother killed herself because he ended things with her but my family was destroyed long time ago Christian even came in picture. With my father killed in accident my mother started to drink and bring strange men home. She let them to beat the shit from her, not caring that when she wasn't available they used me as a boxing pillow. Even when I ended in hospital with five broken ribs she didn't change. Just said that I was a bad girl, so I had to be punished. So as bad as it sounds Christian coming is probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Even if he doesn't care about me he at least makes sure I am safe.

Maybe my mother was right and I really am a bad person. Just because Christian doesn't love me and I had the hell of childhood doesn't mean that I have the right to feel sorry for myself. I live with a multibillionaire, have whatever I want and Christians adoptive parents make the best grandparents I could ever wish for. No, I am the last who should feel sorry for himself considering that there are people in the world who don't even have anything to eat.

Hard blow in my right tight brings me out of my thoughts. And I am greeted with concerned expression of Josh's eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem completely off today. What's wrong with you?"

Yes, that's a good question. What the hell is wrong with me today?

"Nothing, just got carried away little bit." I mumble while I finally take the position and wait for Joh's next move.

After the training We talk about an hour and before I know it it's already eight pm. Shit, I am late, wonder that Christian didn't call, searching for me. I look at my phone and realise that the battery is dead. Great! Can this day be any more fucked up?

As I hurry to change the universe shows me that everything can always be worse when I am greeted with Melanie. Oh no, oh no she will tell Christian I sure of it. But it seems that she didn't recognise me so I quickly grab my bag and hurry out of the gym if I take it through the park and run the whole way I can make under thirty minutes. There is no point in taking the cab in this time it would take at least an hour to get to Escala and there aren't any in this part of town anyway. So I speed up to the dark green.

I am about half the way in park when a bunch of drunk guys blocks my way, oh no, what have I done? I know that they are no great danger form me in their state but they will slow me down and I am already terribly late.

"Look guys, what we got there. Little blond bitch." One of them says and the rest laugh at his remark. Yeah, very funny.

"Let me pass." I say in the most confident voice I can manage.

"And what if we don't little girl?" One of them asks mockingly.

"Than I will have to kick your ass off." I answer and am met with a mocking laugh. Which dies quickly when I kick the nearest one in stomach and he falls back. I smile at my triumph which costs me a hard punch in face and I feel my mouth filling with blood.

"You little bitch!" One of them grunts and tries to kick me in stomach which I blocks successfully and sent him with a quick punch on the ground. Unfortunately I don't see the one kick which lands in my ribs and I stumble backwards. Shit they are so many there is no way I can sort this out without finishing in hospital. I have to run.

But how? They are everywhere...and than a idea comes to me. I have to work quickly I punch the smallest of them and when he stumbles I push him with all my strength and run as quickly as I can.

I am already out of park, my attackers long behind me but I keep running as fast as I can. My legs burning and my head spinning from the lack of air. When I stumble in the building, the guy on reception regards me with horror as I cough the blood on the floor.

The ride in the elevator is terrible, I can barely stand, but I try my best to wipe the blood from my face and smooth my clothes and hair but I have the feeling that its all in vain. If Christian is in home, which is most likely, there is no chance I can pass with it.

The door finally open and I stumble in the entrance hall. Everything seems alright but when I attempt to make another move my world suddenly goes black and I fall on the marble floor.

"Mr. Grey, she is here!" Is the last thing I hear before I lose consciousness...

* * *

AN: so what do you think?:)


End file.
